Cadence/Quotes
This page is a list of all of DJ Cadence's quotes. *Hello * CeCe, you can REALLY break it down!! * Brady and McKenzie are catchin' some WAVES! * Idk where Rocky and CeCe are, what l know that they have smooth moves!!! * Yo Franky! How's it goin, dude? * Violleta is practicing for her upcoming concert! * DJ Cole is spinning his tunes Back-Stage! Have you saw his performance? *Pure ICE!! *Catch y'all on the flip SIDE! *We don't use BUDDY lists but we are still FRIENDS! (Doesn't use this quote anymore due to new buddy lists) *WOOT!WOOT! *Alright here's what were gonna do! *Be awesome everyone BLUE PENGUINS HERE! You are playin' the ANVIL! *Pink penguins here! You are playin' the WHISTLES! *Brown penguins HERE! You are playin' the BRICKS! *Yellow and GREEN penguins here! You are playin' the bamboo! *Alright! *ALL TOGETHER NOW! PLAY THOSE INSTRUMENTS LIKE YOU MEAN IT! *Im' dancing to your GROOVES! *Great job Penguins! *You can REALLY break it down! *Lets RAISE the ROOF! *Alright penguins! *I will SPIN beats and you show me your moves! *Look at the pink penguins go! *Great job! *Show me your MOVES! *I'm gonna REALLY break it down! *When I say ICE You say COLD!! ICE!! *Great job dancers! *Looks like you've got the MOVES! *This is a RAD party! *Dance it up!!! *Dance like the Iceberg is tipping!!! *Let me hear ya say HOLA!!!! *That's ICE! *Check this groove! *Wick ee wick ee wah wah! *Turtles awesome! I LOVE TO DANCE! *Do this too Metalmanager! *That is pure ice Spy Andy! *Move to the right! *Move to the left! *Waddle to the north! *Waddle to the south! *Yo lets take this to the ROOF! *Hey penguins I'm here lol! *I call it the Penguin Slide! *Slide to the LEFT! *Slide to the RIGHT! *Wave ya flippers in the AIR *Now RUN! *And don't forget to SCREAM!! *WOOOO! *now FREEZE *and DANCE *Peace OUT dancers! *I'm outta here like Rockhopper's dance moves! *MOONWALK to the BACK *Move to the FRONT *Let me spin ya some tunes!! *COFFEE RUSH!! *Peace! *You're all an EPIC WIN!!! *Im SOOOO hyper right now! *LOLZ *idk if Gary will come *Got To Go Guys! *This is SO epic! *You lets do THIS! *Move it all around! *I can dance all day to your EPIC Moves! *LOLZZ *ROFLZ *I love ICE CREEEEAM!! *Yeah! I love Rockhopper TOOOO! *Im out like Aunt Arctic's TYPING!!! *He got moves! *She got moves! *Cmon penguins! *Lets GROVIE! *Haha *Hehe *PEACEEEE! *Yo! Yo! Yo! *Ice Creammmm? *CHOCOLATE!!!! *WHO LIKES CHOCOLATE? *SUGAR HYPER!! *We Need Something New And Fresh! *Check That mythm. *Those dance moves are interesting. *Hmm... Can use a bit work. *That's better *Let's CONGA! *take my lead! *follow me for a PARTY!!!!! *Durum Dum Dum *get DOWN WITH THE BEAT! *You ROCK! *Arriba! *Hasta la vista les amis! (French servers, goodbye friends in English). *its time to chill *CONGA LINE *Who Wants Some Chocolate? *Thx *Q:How you doin(*penguin name here)? *follow me for a PARTY!!!!!!!!! *Lets play COFFEE RUSH! *Sorry we don't do buddylists because there is WAY to many cool players to add! (note she will not use this quote due to the fact of the new Buddy List.) *Just chillin *Hey bro! *ICE COLD! *Sup Lava! *Shout out to Lava! *Lets rip up the DANCE FLOOR! *lets hit the dance floor! *you penguins ready to MOVE THIS PARTY? *follow my puffle's moves say YAY Lolz *waddle on THIS WAY *lets head back down to the NIGHT CLUB! *everyone TO THE LOUNGE! *THIS PUFFLE PARTY IS EPIC! *It's a puffle dance off! GO! *SMILE for PUFFLES! *have you been to the Cookie Dimension?! *My puffle Lolz loves dancing! *whats your puffles fav room? *what puffle room do you like to chill in? *ITS AMAZING! *hands out cookies *have you met my new purple puffle? *i just got it from the pet shop *I named her Lolz cuz she makes me LOLZ *sweet ill try that thx!** *I got free style for ya now!! *I got fresh moves I say ice rhymes! *penguins on the LEFT say EPIC *penguins on the RIGHT say WIN *penguins on the LEFT say ICE! *penguins on the RIGHT say COLD *penguins on the LEFT SMILE *penguins on the RIGHT ICE CREAM *when I say DANCE show a HAPPY EMOTE! *when i Say DONT DANCE u say NO CHANCE! *when I say WOOT WOOT you go TOOT TOOT! *HEARTS for dancing! *WADDLE over here *now SLIDE over there *LETS WADDLE ALL AROUND *wave ya FLIPPER in the AIR like ya just dont care *now get up and MOVE *i bet you can really GROOVE! *IT'S A PUFFLE DANCE-OFF! *spread some SMILES and dance with STYLE! *lets play PUFFLE TAG! *its TAG but with YOUR PUFFLE lol! *k im it! *im gonna getcha! *YOURE IT!!!!! *RUN FOR YOUR LIFE lol! *ya got me! *wait actually MY PUFFLE is it! *IT KEEPS CHASING ME!!! *NO GO FOR OTHERS! *well i guess im it AGAIN! *your TOO FAST AHHHHH! *TAG now youre it! *its time for the FAST EMOTE CHALLENGE! *be the quickest emoter lol! *k here we go!!! *CLOVER *ICE CREAM! *HAPPY EMOTE *GREEN EMOTE *COFFEE *PUFFLE *EMOTES THAT MAKE YOU HUNGRY!! *VIDEO GAMES! *EMOTES THAT MAKE YOU SCARED! *EMOTED YOU WOULD USE AT THE MOVIES! *BIRTHDAY EMOTES! *BOOMBOX EMOTE! *LLAMA EMOTE! *lol jk there's no llama emote *you guys ROCK! *the fastest emoters i ever met! *Cadence and Lolz out! *THE PARTY STARTS NOW! *COOL MOVES *Take my background is COOL! *Let me spin ya some tunes ! *Help me Club Penguin, you are my only hope. (Princess Leia Organa for Star Wars Takeover.) **Cadence is talking to certain players in these quotes Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam *Cadence is here! *lets get the party started! *can I get a WHAT WHAT? *Cadence in the club! *is there a party going on here? *everybody in the club holla at me! *its ur girl Cadence! *check it! *whaaaat! *epic win! *Lets rip it up *u ready to move? *waddle this way *lets hit the dance floor! *follow me!! *lets move this party on *everybody to the Dance Club!! *lead the way *aw yeah *this way yo! *k! everyone to the Clothes Shop! *dance this way! *Can you surf? *Surfing is kinda like dancing! *I LOVE surfing! *U gotta have balance *AND rhythm *If U can rock the dance floor u can rock the surf! *Let's hit the surf *Wanna catch a wave? *Let's shred some waves! *Nice moves! *Shred it! *Shoot the tube *Shoot the curl *Now watch this *Just don't wipe out *ur all my crew! *for sure! check my background *grab my background its ice! *Check the background! *haha that's awesome *spinning my tunes *practicing my moves *lets see ur moves! *been mixing tunes *lets hear ur sounds! *I made the scarf myself *I dig ur style! *I colored my hair myself *urs looks great! *u really like it? Epic! *lolz thx *sure! *whatevs *no way! *I'm here to get this partay started! *I'm here to surf! *Cause this is where the partay is! *Cause this is where the surf is! *Have u hit the surf? *Can u break dance? *Can u rock the floor? *Have u learned to surf? *Do u like to partay? *Do u like music? *Lets ROCK this party! *Show me HEARTS *Show me super star SMILES! *Way fresh! *Parties need PIZZA! *Show me pizza! *This is ICE *party penguins in the place to be! *were looking ice cool! *ur outfits a total win! *wave ya flippers in the air! *were here to CELEBRATE! *lets make some NOISE!! *take my lead! *follow me! *now dance! *lets hit the dance floor! *dance to the beat! *I need more dancers! *Aw yeah *any requests for DJ K Dance? *gasp! that's my jam! *i looove that song *everyone on the dance floor *scratches record *lets divide this party up! *HALF penguins on the LEFT *HALF on the RIGHT *penguins on the RIGHT say EPIC *penguins on the RIGHT say ICE! *penguins on the RIGHT say HEY *penguins on the RIGHT SMILE *penguins on the RIGHT BARF FACE *penguins on the LEFT say WIN *penguins on the LEFT say COLD *penguins on the LEFT say OHHH *penguins on the LEFT WINK! *penguins on the LEFT TOOT! *when I say DONT DANCE u say NO CHANCE! *DONT DANCE! *NO CHANCE! *WOOT WOOT! *hearts for dancing! *waddle on this way *step right *step left *slide to the left *run to the right *run in circles *stand in a line *dancers in a line *this line is ICE *I need a penguin here *flippers in the sky *like you don't know why! *flippers in the air *like u just don't care! *flippers raise the roof *cos ya got no proof *raise ya flippers in the air *wave em like ya just don't care *dance in a crowd *and play it loud *hip! *fun! *sweet *so fly *adorbs *totally glam *way fresh *cute! *love the hat! *that dress is sweet! *u guys r way talented *show me ur fancy face *show me ur glam face *nice *so famous *famous penguins right here! *Cool move! *Fresh threads! *Rockin' outfit *U got style *Some serious style here! *Sweet style! *Now, those are some stellar beats! *LOL! I'm not a bot *Keep dancing! *U got the moves! *Great look *U rock that look! *Way to show off ur style! *U really know how to rock *that was CRAY! *Lolz in the house! *thanks! her names Lolz *cause she brings the lolz! *whats your puffles name? *epic *sweet name *she loves dancing *maybe even more than me! *does your puffle like dancing? *niiiiice *awesome puffle hat *Lolz likes it *she's way jealous *lol *ill have to get her one too *lets have a puffle fashion show! *puffles line up over here *pink puffles right here! *lets make a puffle rainbow!!! *red puffles here *orange puffles here *yellow puffles here *green puffles here *blue puffles here *purple puffles here *black brown white... *...right here! *ooh a princess puffle *hello your majesty! *bows *that tiara is adorbs *cool headphones *just like mine! *pirate puffles what what!! *sweet sombrero *thats an epic hat *great hairdo! *scratches record *who can free style? *break it down! *aw yeah *so fly *let me mix some beats for ya! *spin the record, find the groove *dance the dance, watch me move! *dance it up lets see ya moves *break it down lets see ya groove! *I dance in the morning *I dance all the time *I got fresh moves *I say ICE rhymes! *you guys want to sing my song? *want me to sing my song? *blushes *alright lets do it! *u guys have ta sing too *ready? *1 - 2 - 3 - 4! *Get up, party penguins *Come on, havent u heard? *I get a lot of distance *For a little flightless bird *Im the crowned queen of this funkee scene *With my stylin little puffle *And my ice cold beats *Can I get a wha what? *Can I get who? where? *At the coolest club around *The party starts NOW *When I waddle in *Turn the music loud for an epic win *DJ K Dance in the house! *Get ready to move *You can boogie down *Coz Im spinnin the tunes *The party starts now *The party starts now *Lets begin the count down! *Lets turn it up loud! *Come on, 5-4-3-2-1 *The party starts now *Come on, get your flippers up *High in the sky *And if you wave em hard enough *Then you might even fly *If u cant cant *U can break dance *Til ure chillin like a villain *In sub-zero arctic wind *If they say Dont dance *U say no chance *In case you wanna WIN *Yeah, we bring the LOLs *The party starts NOW *Aaaaw yeah! *I got my boom box with me and Im ready to spin *Turn tables and a microphone *In case youre wonderin *When the party starts and youre still asking around *It doesnt start in 5 minutes! *The party starts NOW! *Cadence Out! *time to chill *i gtg *got to go *XD *gonna chill *ice party penguins! *catch ya on the flip side! *Thanks for the groove! *peace out *be back soon *later yo! *Cadence OUT!! *Get YO boom box ready! *Cuz we ready to spin *Hey Y'all *dis gonna happen *LETS EAT DESSERTS *Especially Ice Cream *XP Category:Quotes of Mascots Category:Cadence